Core A - The Administrative Core organizes and maintains the policies and procedures of the CFAR as a whole, thereby ensuring the efficient operation and management of the Center. To support an effective Center, the Core maintains close ties with University officials, specifically the Office of Contracts and Grants and the Dean's office. The CFAR is multi-institutional; the Administrative Core fosters participation, interaction and collaboration among its members at UCSD, the Salk Institute, The Scripps Research Institute and La Jolla Institute of Allergy and Immunology. Because the CFAR is also a multidisciplinary center, the Core works closely with the UCSD Antiviral Research Center, the Owen Clinic, the HIV Neurobehavioral Research Program, as well as other HIV programs, and coordinates outreach and educational activities. With the cooperation and support of the Directors and the Administrative staff, this Core aims to build an efficient infrastructure to streamline policies and procedures for long-term operations. Specifically, the Core will (1) provide effective coordination and communication among Core Directors, CFAR members, trainees and the community; (2) provide expert fiscal management and reporting to Core Directors, grant recipients, the University and the NIH; (3) create and maintain the CFAR website; (4) organize and publicize Scientific Focus Group meetings, (5) publish the online newsletter; (6) organize educational and outreach activities to CFAR members and the community; and (7) coordinate strategic planning to plan for evolving scientific opportunities and member needs. The Core also generates annual reports to the appropriate University and NIH officials, facilitates regular meetings of the Executive Committee arid the External Advisory Committee, and ensures open lines of communication and collaboration among all CFAR Cores and members. The Center for AIDS Research is directed by Douglas D. Richman, MD (UCSD), and Co-Directed by Drs. Robert Schooley (UCSD) and John Young (Salk Institute). The management of the Center is assisted by its Executive Committee and External Advisory Committee. The Executive Committee consists of Dennis Burton, PhD (The Scripps Research Institute); Inder Verma, PhD (Salk Institute); Carl Ware, PhD. (Sanford Burnham Institute,) and UCSD faculty members, Constance Benson, MD; Igor Grant, MD; Susan Little, MD, and J. Allen McCutchan, MD, MSc. The External Advisory Committee members include Ronald Desrosiers, PhD (New England Regional Primate Research Center/Harvard Medical School); Dana Gabuzda, MD (Harvard/Dana Farber); King Holmes, MD, PhD (University of Washington); Eric Hunter, PhD (Emory University Vaccine Research Center); Gary Nabel PhD (Vaccine Research Center, NIAID/NIH); Julie Overbaugh, PhD (Fred Hutchinson Cancer Center); and Mario Stevenson, PhD (University of Miami).